


Heilige Glocke

by Luciana_Tami



Category: One Piece
Genre: ASL Brothers, Ace thaught Luffy about stranger danger, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adventure, Alle sind dumm hier, Bitte gibt es eine Chance, Chaotisch, Curse Bob, Deutsch ist schwer, Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante Lives, F/F, F/M, Family, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Humor, Frederic the Turkey, Gen, Kuina and Koala, M/M, Makino frägt nicht nach, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Rei is a Mess, Self-Insert, Sie ist klüger als das, Smoker bringt bald jemanden um, Smoker war nicht bereit, Sucks for him, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Trafalgar D. Water Law is a Little Shit, Volff hör auf zu explodieren, deutsche Übersetzung
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciana_Tami/pseuds/Luciana_Tami
Summary: "Werde wieder geboren, hat er gesagt! Es wird lustig sein! Ich werde sicher gehen, dass ich ihn ausweide!" versprach ich mir.Zumindest habe ich einen Doktor adoptivbruder, einen entschuldigend Mink Bär als Freund und einen ehemaligen Marine Spion als mein adoptiv Vater bekommen und ich, ein bisexueller Dart werferin! Jetzt muss ich nur noch meinen Strohhut tragenden Kapitän sagen, dass ich meinen Bruder nicht fragen werde, ihm extra Körperteile zu geben! Self-Insert!Arcs:1-10 - North Blue11-22 - East BlueHauptgeschichten arcs23 - 24 Loguetown!! ACHTUNG !!Diese Geschichte ist von mir, Luciana-tami, ins Deutsche übersetzt worden! Mir gehört NICHTS an dieser Geschichte. Die Original Geschichte ist "Holy Bell" von ReiTheCS auf Archive of our own!! Crossposted auf Wattpad. Unterstützt bitte ReiTheCS und zeigt ihr liebe für diese geniale Geschichte!Achja und One Piece gehört keinem von uns, Sonder Eiichiro Oda und Toei Animation!! Unterstützt die offizielle Ausgabe!
Relationships: Charlotte Pudding/Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Charlotte Pudding/Vinsmoke Sanji, Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Smoker, Heart Pirates & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Isuka/Portgas D. Ace, Kaya/Usopp (One Piece), Koala/Sabo (One Piece), Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Nami/Nefertari Vivi, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	Heilige Glocke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ReiTheCS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReiTheCS/gifts).
  * A translation of [Holy Bell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246104) by [ReiTheCS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReiTheCS/pseuds/ReiTheCS). 



....

....

Das letzte das ich nachdem sterben erwartet hatte, war es in einem Art Büro aufzuwachen, dass einem Verhörraum wie in einer Polizeishow aussah.

"Gründesätzlich werde ich in einem Anime wiedergeboren?" fragte ich und sah einen seltsam aussehend Mann an, der den Männern in Schwarz ähnelte. Er sah etwas an, dass wie eine Akte aussah.

"Soooo ziemlich" sagte er, eher selbstgefällig klingend.

"Warum ich? Werden Alle Leute wiedergeboren die Sterben?" fragte ich den eher verdächtigen Mann. Zur Hölle, wenn ich das glauben werde!

"Nope, nur ein paar zufällig gewählte, immer mal wieder. Kommt wirklich drauf an."

"Auf was?"

"Wie lange sie dazu in der lage wären zu überleben."

"Was?"

"Weißt du, es ist eher langweilig hier und manchmal treffen meine Freunde und ich uns, suchen zufällig irgendwelche Personen von der Todesliste aus und senden die irgendwo hin. Es ist eher spaßig zu wetten, wie lange sie überleben werden" Er lächelte mich an, was nur den Drang erhöhte ihm ins Gesicht zu schlagen, dafür dass er mit anderen so spielt. Ich will nicht Teil seines Unterhaltungsprogramm sein, aber ich bin auch noch nicht bereit, weiter zu gehen....

"Im Grunde wählst du mich zufällig aus, als irgendeine Art von Unterhaltung  
..." sagte ich Ausdruckslos.

"Wir haben hier keine Fernseher"

"..."

"Also machst du es oder nicht? Ich gebe dir hier eine Entscheidung, entweder du kommst zu deinen Verwandten oder versuchst ein neues Leben"

"... kommt darauf an wo ich hinkomme..." sagte ich. Ich wollte schon immer in einen Anime sein, aber ich weiß, dass ich in einem Gefährlichen nicht lange überleben werde. Ich wollte weiter leben, ich war nur 18! Obwohl ich wusste, dass ich eines Tages sterben werde und ich war auch ein wenig Selbstmordgefährdet, aber ich hätte es geliebt das Ende meiner Lieblingsmangas zu lesen... seufz... Ich will auch nicht, dass meine Mutter herausfindet, dass ich in einem Autounfall gestorben war. Sie war die einzige die ich noch hatte. Ja, ich hatte Freunde um die ich mich kümmerte und sie sich um mich, aber wir sind nicht in Kontakt geblieben, was uns leider Auseinander leben lies... Mein Stiefvater und ich hatten auch nicht die beste Verbindung, also habe ich mich nicht wirklich mit ihm verbunden gefühlt so wie mit mum, auch wenn wir nicht oft geredet hatten. Ich hoffe sie schafft es da durch... Ich wollte sie nicht verletzten! Ich ignorierte die Tränen die meinen Wangen runterfielen. Ich merkte wie ich manchmal weinte, obwohl ich nicht verärgert war oder überhaupt irgendwas fühlte.

Meine Augen starrten den Mann an, als er zurück starrte. Ich wischte die Tränen weg. Ich weiß das Mum stark ist, sie hatte immer noch verwandte und ich weiß, dass sie schon seit Jahren Kinder adoptieren wollte, wenn also der Schmerz, mich verloren zu haben, vorbei ist, wird sie dazu in der Lage sein ein Kind zu adoptieren. Ich will nicht, dass sie unglücklich ist. "Was ist mit den momentanen Zeitlinien? Werden die nicht verändert, wenn plötzlich eine neue Person in der Welt landet?" Fragte ich den Mann.

"Ja, ich glaube sogar das Leute die Fanfiction schreiben nennen das AUs oder Alternatives Universum. Die Geschichte wird normal verlaufen, außer wenn du mit den Hauptfiguren interagierst und versucht Sachen zu verändern, wirst du Veränderungen in der Welt merken. Durch deine Geburt in dem Universum wirst du eventuell personalitäten oder Geschehnisse verändern, auch wenn das eine eher kleine Chance hat zu passieren."

"Also meine Erinnerung, abhängig davon wie gut ich den Anime kenne, würde nur zur hälfte nützlich sein?"

"Jup. Also bist du jetzt dabei oder nicht, ich habe noch andere um die ich mich kümmern muss."

"Ja, aber ich habe eine Bedingung. Kann ich einen Brief schreiben, denn du in meinem alten Zimmer auf den Tisch legst? Für Mum?" Fragte ich hoffend. Er nickte als ein Stift und Papier aus dem nicht erschien. Ich nahm es und schrieb meiner Mutter meinen letzten Brief und unterzeichnete es mit viele liebe von mir an sie, bevor ich es dem Mann gab. Die Notiz würde als etwas sehr altes geschriebenes erscheinen.

"In welche Welt sendest du mich?" Ich wusste ich hatte das zuerst fragen sollen, aber er hätte mir eventuell nicht erlaubt den Brief zu schreiben, wenn ich das Angebot abgelehnt hatte.

"Eine lustig kleine Welt du die vielleicht als One Piece kennst!~" sagte der sogennante Engel...

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...du bist ein Sadist." Sagte das sadistische Mädchen. Ha!

"Danke dir!~ Glücklicherweise habe ich für dich eine spezielles Geschenk, drei Bitten!"

"Drei bitten? Also irgendwas? Wo ist der Trick?" Fragte ich und verängte meine Augen.

"Kein Trick, du hast Glück, dass ich heute in guter Laune bin!"

"...Okay... Ich möchte das Observationshaki gemeistert haben, ein Widerstandsfähigen Körper, damit ich nicht so schnell sterbe und..." Ich könnte für Königshaki fragen... oder eine Teufelsfrucht oder ein D. im Namen, aber nein... Ich möchte diese Sachen nicht haben... ich möchte... "eine Anfrage..."

"Anfrage?"

"Ja..."

Nach unserem Gespräch schüttelten wir unsere Hände. "Ich würde ja sagen, dass es ein nettes Gespräch war, Bob, aber ich würde lügen." Sagte ich mit einem Falschen Lächeln.

"Bob?"

"Ich werde dich so nennen wenn ich dich Verfluchen möchte oder mich einfach nur über dich beschweren möchte."

"Sicher, warum zum Henker nicht. Ich hoffe, ich sehe dich wieder"

Ich nicht...

Das war der Moment wo mich die Dunkelheit eingehüllt hatte.

Ich wachte als einjährige wiederauf und verschluckte mich an Kartoffelbrühe. I sah auf um eine Frau mit langen, wunderschönen, welligen roten Haaren zu sehen, die zu einem niedrigen Pferdeschwanz gebunden waren mit braunen Augen. Sie trug ein schwarzen langärmigen Rollkragenpullover mit einer braunen Schlabberhose während sie einen grünen Löffel in der Hand hielt.

"Rei! Bist du ====?" Fragte die Frau als ich weiterhin an den Kartoffeln hustete mit einem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck. Was hat sie gesagt? Es ist so als würde ich die estnische Sprache nochmal von vorne lernen, Gott verdammt.

"Hiro! Rei ist ========!" Sagte sie als ein Mann mit schwarzen, leicht spitzigen Haaren und grauen Augen in den Raum rannte, er trug ein weißes Oberteil mit einer schwarzen Jacke und schwarzen Hosen.

"Rei! Rei!" Rief er in Panik als er mich hoch hebt uns mir half indem er meinen Rücken klopfte. Nachdem ich endlich aufhörte zu husten, was ein verdammte Erleichterung war, da ich Bob so schnell nicht wiedersehen wollte, trug er mich an einem Spiegel vorbei, worin ich sehen konnte, dass ich unordentliche, kurze Rote Haare hatte und graue Augen. Ich trug einen Eisbär Pulli mit schwarzen Leggings. Arceus, ich war verdammt niedlich!

Nach einer guten Mütze Schlaf, fühlte ich wie meine Erinnerungen über das vergangene Jahr wieder bekam. Ich war ein ziemlich ruhiges Baby, weinte nur wenn es wirklich wichtig war und schlief die Nacht durch, was meine Eltern als ein Segen ansahen. Mein Vater war scheinbar ein Marinesoldat mit dem Namen Hiro und meine Mutter war eine Hausfrau mit dem Namen Akira. 

Ich verstand einige Japanische Wörter, aber es würde trotzdem noch ein langer Prozess werden es zu lernen. Ich hoffe wirklich, dass ich es schaffte es zu lernen bevor ich 4 war, da ich danach noch andere Pläne hatte. Ich war eine schnelle Krabblerin und übte bereits Gehen, was großartig war, da ich dann schon bald lernen würde, aufs Klo zu gehen Arceus, nicht dazu in der Lage zu sein die Toilette zu benutzen war ein Albtraum.

Akira war beinahe schon an meine Seite geklebt und liebte es mit mir zu spielen und traurigerweise mich in Kleidern zu stecken, was ich verachte und ich wusste, dass sie es sehen konnte an der Art und weiße wie ich schmollte und das beleidigende Ding anstarrte. Sie war lebendig und süß.

Hiro, jedoch, war ziemlich süß und doof um mich herum, aber wenn andere Leute aus der Stadt vorbei kamen, wer er wie eine andere Person. Er war ruhig, kalt und gesammelt. Dad war momentan auf Urlaub.

Jetzt wo ich drüber nachdachte, hatte ich Dads graue Augen und was lustig ist, ich hatte in meinem anderen leben Graublaue Augen. Erinnert mich an das Sprichwort 'die Augen sind das Fenster zur Seele'.

Im Moment dachte ich darüber nach mein erstes Wort zu sagen. Ich hab mich schon entscheiden dass Mama und Papa meiner ersten beiden Wörter sein werden, während mein drittes Pirat wird! Hehe!~ Ich wette dad wird das nicht mögen!~

Mom zeigte mir einige Blöcke, während Dad gerade erst vom Markt wiederkam mit einem Plüschwolf. Er kam zu mir und mom geeilt mit einem dämlichen grinsen was uns lächeln lies.

"Oh, Rei Rei!~" rief mich mein Vater in einer singenden stimme. Satomi Rei war mein Name und nach einer Weile begann ich ihn wirklich zu lieben. Allerdings nannte mich Dad Rei Rei meißtens. "Schau was Daddy dir besorgt hat!~ Er kam extra von weit weg um dich zu beschützen, meine kleinen Glocke " sagte er glücklich als er mich sah wie ich nach dem Stofftier greifen will. Ich liebte Plüschtiere sehr, besonders Hunde und Katzen basierte.

Dad gab mir das Tier welches ich Umarmte. Es war so flauschig und Süß, dass ich ein quietschen von mir gab. Okay, es ist Zeit sie um ihren Verstand zu bringen! "Mama!~" sagte ich glücklich als ich meine Mutter ansah. Moms und Dads augen wurden weit und Dad stand schnell auf und rannte in die Küche bevor er mit einer Kamera wiederkam. Mom erwügte mich mit einem ihren stolzen Umarmungen. Hiiiiiiiiiiilf miiiiiiir. Für eine Hausfrau was sie wirklich Stark.

Mom bemerkte schon bald, das mich ihre Umarmung erwürgten, als ich anfing zu zappeln. Ich war mehr als nur glücklich als sie mich los lies. Ich war mir nicht sicher ob ich versuchen sollte nochmal was zu sagen, zu ängstlich von einer Weiteren Rückgrat brechenden Umarmung. Allerdings Starrte mich dad mit so viel Vorfreude an, dass ich es machen musste.

"Papa!~" plapperte ich in meiner Baby Stimme.

Dad brach in Tränen aus. "Mein Baby wird so schnell Grooooooooß, aber ich bin so glücklich, dass sie mich Papa genannt hat! Waaaaaahaaaaaaahaaaaa!"

Mama und ich starrten den Erwachsenen Mann an, der jetzt auf dem Boden lag, weinte in den hölzerne Boden. Dad war wirklich albern, ich war überrascht das er es zum Marineoffizier gemacht hat, aber ich weiß, dass man ein Menschen nicht nach seinem Aussehen verurteilen sollte. (Don't judge a book by it's cover)

Ich musste einfach das Sahnehäubchen oben drauf setzten!

"Piwat!~" verdammt. Ich konnte Sachen immer noch nicht so gut sagen als Baby, aber es hat sich gelohnt, die absoluten geschockten Gesichter meiner Eltern zu sehen. Mom fing bald an zu lachen als sie sah wie mein Dad aus seinem Schock ausbrach und noch mehr weinte.

"Neinneinneinneinneinnein!" Sagte er während er sein Kopf schüttelte, errinere mich irgendwie an einen Hund nach einem Bad. "Meine Rei Rei wird nichts mit piraten zu tun haben! Oh, warum konnte Rei Rei nicht etwas mit der Marine sagen oder irgend ein anderes Wort? Sie ist zu wertvoll und unschuldig um überhaupt über Piraten nachzudenken! Wo hat sie das Wort überhaupt gehört!?" Er schimpfte weitet mit sich selbst und achtete nicht auf seine Umgebung, als Mom mich leise hoch hob. Mit einem fingern an ihre lippen haltend flüsterte sie mir zu mit einem frechen grinsen.

"Lass uns Daddys Nachtisch essen!~" ich kicherte und nickte aufgeregt als mom mich trug um etwas von Dads Schokoladenen Erdbeerkuchen zu stehlen!~ Allerdings konnte ich noch keinen essen, weil ich noch nicht alt genug war.

Ein Jahr später...

Als eine 2-Jährige konnte ich endlich meinem Plan in Bewegung setzten.

Ich habe mich dazu entschieden zu warten bis ich vier bin, bis ich lernte wie ich kämpfe. Ich war dazu in der Lage mom und dad zu fragen mir japanisch schreiben bei zu bringen. In japanisch schreiben zu lernen würde wirklich lange brauchen, aber 2 Jahre sollte für die Grundlagen genügen. Zudem fühlte ich mich ruhelos nach so langer Zeit. Ich musste zumindest ETWAS machen.

Ich hatte schon Pläne für meine Waffe und meinen Kampfstil, jetzt brauchte ich nur noch einen Lehrer und mehr Geduld. Allerdings musste ich mich entscheiden welcher dieser Sachen mein Hauptstil wird... Ich war auch endlich dazu in der Lage mein Observatorions Haki zu benutzte und lag richtig in der annahme, dass es eher nutzvoll sein würde!~

Momentan lernte ich, wie ich Kanjis schreibe... Oh gott, kann mich nicht jetzt jemand einfach umbringen! Das einzig gute ist, da ich das als Kind lernte, lernte ich es schneller, als wenn ich es als eine Erwachsene gelernt hätte.

Dad und mom waren immernoch die gleichen, hatten ständig ein Auge auf mich, allerdings habe ich überhört wie dad darüber redete zurück zur Marine zu gehen, da wir knapp an dem angesparrten Geld von dad wurden. Sie sahen mich auch als ein Wunderkind an. Dad war sich sicher ich würde in Literatur studieren, was mich ehrlich gesagt in ein Lach/Hustanfall sendet.

Ich war auch ziemlich verärgert, dass Dad gehen würde...

In meinem vorherigen Leben haben mich meine Eltern so ziemlich ignoriert.

Ich verstand warum mich jedermann ignorierte, sie hat größere Probleme als sich um mich zu kümmern, also blieb ich leise. Aber nachdem alles fertig war, hatten sie mich wieder nach einer kurzen Zeit Ignoriert, weil sie zu gestresst und zu müde waren nach der Arbeit um überhaupt Hi zu sagen... ich hatte mich daran gewöhnt...

Aber jetzt... jetzt hatte ich Leute die in meinen Leben involviert waren und ich versuchte mein bestes so nett und freundlich wie nur möglich zu sein. *Hust* manchmal jedoch kam meine sadistische und freche Seite raus.. *hust*

Verdammt so viele Kanji! Meine momentane Mutter ist diejenige, die sie mir beibringt, aber es ist schwieriger als ich dachte! Ich fang nicht mal an darüber zu reden, sie richtig zu schreiben!

2 Jahre später...

Meine Handschrift ist immer noch scheiße, aber immerhin konnte ich jetzt lesen. Da diese Insel klein war und nicht viele Kinder in meinem Alter gab, verbrachte ich meine meiste Zeit lernend, schlafend, essend oder mit planen.

Jetzt, denke ich, bin ich bereit Faustkampf und Messerkampf zu erlernen. Ja, Messerkampf, ich bin mir sicher, dass mit Schwertern umgehen eine Hölle für mich wird und ich auch nie wirklich gut darin werde. Das ist der Grund warum ich eine Entfernungswaffe ausgesuchte habe, Plus ich war mal gut in Darts, also müsste ich wieder anfangen, beim Lernen vom Dart werfen, dann vielleicht Pfeil und Bogen üben bevor ich zu schweren Dolchen/Messern kam.

Entfernungskampf ist das sicherste für mich, aber es gibt einen Grund warum ich einen starken Körper wollte. Wenn ich überrascht werde und aus dem nahen angegriffen werde, könnte ich versuchen im Nahkampf zurückzukämpfen. Ich könnte meine eigenen Stil erfinden, indem ich verschiedene Stile mischte. Vielleicht könnte ich später über das nachdenken, aber im Moment brauchte ich ein Talent, das für mich nützlich ist.

Jetzt muss ich erstmal meine Eltern überzeugen mich Nahkampf lernen zu lassen. Die Darts hatte ich von einem Straßenteenager gekauft, der Milch und Brot brauchte. Da ich ein eher kluges Kind war und das Dorf von Tierangriffen verbarrikadiert IST, war ich dazu in der Lage ohne meine Eltern durch das Dorf zu gehen. Sie haben sogar angefangen, mir eine Erlaubnis zu geben!~ obwohl ich es seltsam finde einer 4-jährigen Geld zu geben, aber das ist One Piece, immerhin werfen sie mich nicht von Klippen. Ha....

Die Hälfte davon hab ich in meine Tasche getan, falls was passieren sollte hatte ich zumindest etwas extra Geld dabei. Die Darts waren in meinem kleinen Baumhaus, dass Dad gebaut hatte. Er ist zu groß um durch die Tür zu passen. Allerdings weiß keiner, dass das Baumhaus hinten ein kleines Loch hat und dahinter ist der Zaun mit einem Loch. Es ist seltsam, dass das noch keiner davor bemerkt hat. Ich habe beide verbarrikadiert nur für den Fall das meine Eltern es sehen. In meinem Dorf gibt es zwei Ausgänge, einer Vorne und einer Hinten, während der Rest mit einem Zaun umgeben ist.

Ich war noch nicht mutig genug durch das Loch im Zaun zu gehen, um weiteres Werfen mit den Darts an Tieren zu versuchen.

Ich sollte vermutlich meine Eltern wegen dem Faustkampf fragen...

Ich ging rüber zu meinen Eltern, die im Moment ein familienpicknick abhalten, ich rief ihnen zu "Mom? Dad? Kann ich euch was fragen?"

"Natürlich Schätzchen, was ist los?" Fragte meine Mutter mit ihrem normalen glücklichen Lächeln.

"Nichts ist falsch..." ich zappelte ein wenig, egal was passiert, ich mochte es nicht andere Leute, um etwas zu fragen. "Ich wollte nur fragen, ob ich Nahkampf lernen könnte?" Ich war ängstlich das mein Vater vielleicht enttäuscht war, gottverdammt ich war vier, ich sollte über sowas noch nicht einmal nachdenken.

Mom sah mich überrascht an während Dad eine Schale Salat fallen ließ und sich alles über seine Hosen verteilte. Ich versuchte nicht darüber zu Lachen.

"Nahkampf!?" Beide wiederholten sich gleichzeitig. Eher nervös aussehend, nickte ich mit meinen gesenkten Kopf und sah durch meine Haarsträhnen meine Eltern an.

"Warum zur Hölle willst du Nahkampf lernen?" Fragte meine Mutter, als sie sich hinkniet, um mit mir auf Augenhöhe zu sein. Sie tat das oft.

"Naja... ich was das die Welt wirklich gruselig ist also wollte ich dazu in der Lage sein zurück zu kämpfen, falls irgendwas Gruseliges passieren sollte...." ich wollte hier nicht sterben, also musste ich stärker werden und überleben.

"Aber Rei Rei-" Dad wurde von Mom unterbrochen.

"Hiro"

"Aber Akira-"

"Sie hat recht..." Mom ging rüber zu dad und flüsterte zu ihm, aber mit meinem Observationshaki konnte ich sie dennoch hören. "Wir werden nicht für immer hier sein."

Dad seufzte "... Du hast recht." Er sah dann mich mit einem schmerzerfüllten Lächeln an. "Okay Rei Rei, ich kenne jemand in der Stadt, der dir Nahkampf beibringen kann und ich kann dir auch ein paar Stunden geben, von dem was ich als Marinesoldat im Training gelernt habe."

"Danke dir, daddy!~" sang ich glücklich.

Ein Jahr später...

Ich stand im Wald mit einem Bogen in der Hand und eine Tasche voll mit Pfeilen, ein Messer war auch noch da drin.

Ein Jahr mit Darts werfen und benutzen von selbstgemachten Pfeilen. Dann zu Messern gewechselt.... Fortschritt... Ich kann jetzt voller Stolz, nicht bewegende Objekte treffen... Jaaaaa ich brauch noch Übung in Werfen/ schießen von Messern und Pfeilen an bewegende Objekten.

Mein Nahkampf Training ist gut fortgeschritten. Meine Lehrer sind mein Dad und Saito-sensei. Saito-sensei ist ein Kampfkünstler. Er hat mir verschiedene Stile gezeigt, welche ich üben musste, um zu sehen welcher zu mir passt.... keiner.... ich musste von allen ein bisschen mischen, um einen bequem Kampfstil zu entwickeln, der zu mir passen würde. Natürlich tat mein Körper die ersten 6 Monate weh und ich konnte gerade so gehen, aber jetzt kann voller Stolz sagen, dass ich nur meine Füße ziehte nach dem Training! Hahahaha.... Wen versuche ich zu verarschen?!

Ich schluchzte leise. Es war die Hölle... Meine Reaktionszeit wurde besser, aber mein Körper tut so weh!

Momentan entschied ich mich dazu, jagen mit meinem Pfeil und Bogen zu versuchen. Ich hatte Überlebensbücher in der kleinen Bibliothek gelesen, während ich ein Kinderbuch gehalten hatte, so als würde ich es lesen, sodass ich lernen konnte in einem Wald zu überleben und übte diese Tipps im Wald. Ich wollte nicht das Leute mich verdächtigen, da sie ja eh schon dachten, dass ich seltsam genug war.

Also nahm ich meine Waffen und ging nach Hasen oder Vögel jagen. Es hat mich drei Wochen gekostet, um überhaupt mein Ziel zu treffen, da ich immer leicht daneben zielte. Wahrscheinlich weil ich nicht mit einberechnet, dass die Geschwindigkeit vom Hasen gesteigert oder gesenkt wird, als der Pfeil das Bein traf.

Gott... Blut... so viel Blut floss, als der Hase versuchte wegzurennen aber versagte. Ich lief zu ihm Rüber und wusste ich musste es schnell beenden, aber diesen Hasen anzusehen, der mich so ängstlich aussah. Ich fing an zu weinen. Der einzige Grund warum ich anfing Tiere zu jagen, war, dass ich wusste, dass ich über den Fakt kommen musste, dass ich andere verletzten oder töten musste, falls es nötig war. Zu lernen wie ich Ziele traf und was zu essen bekam, war ein Bonus.

Es fühlte sich wie eine Ewigkeit an, obwohl es nur 5 bis 10 Minuten waren, bevor ich ein Messer zog, um das Leben des Hasen zu beenden. An meinen Tränen verschlucken, saß ich da und starrte den armen Hasen für eine Stunde oder Zwei an, als ich wegen dem Tier weinte.

Als ich fertig war, nahm ich den Hasen vorsichtig und zog ihm das Fell an, immer noch an meinen Tränen ersticken, als meine zittrigen Hände einen armen Job machten. Ich machte ein Loch und vergab das Hasenfell. Ich entschuldigte mich für das Töten des Hasen, aber es ließ mich nicht besser fühlen.

Vielleicht war es Zeit... um die emotionslose Maske aufzusetzen, wenn ich etwas verletzte oder tötete... Es hat mir immer geholfen meine Emotionen zu blockieren... 

Aber ich habe sie noch nie verwendet, seitdem ich wieder geboren wurde.

Ich nahm einen tiefen Atemzug als ich mich konzentrierte und fühlte wie sich die Maske aufbaute. Ich sah das Stück Hasenfleisch an.... Ich fühlte nichts außer ein bisschen Traurigkeit, aber es war schnell unterdrückt.

Ich nahm ein paar trockene Moosstücke und Stöcke. Ich machte ein kleines Feuer, damit ich das Fleisch kochen konnte. Nachdem ich es fertig gekocht hatte, aß ich es während ich nur einmal daran erstickte und zerstörte das Feuer.

Als meine Maske langsam fiel, fing mein Körper an zu zittern. Das Fleisch war lecker, aber ich fühlte mich jetzt so Schuldig, dass ich es wieder ausspucken wollte. Genau jetzt... Gott.. Ich fühlte mich so schlecht...

Ich entschied, dass ich nicht fit genug war um weiter zu Jagen.... Pfeile, Bogen und Messer nehmend ging ich zurück nach Hause.

Sobald ich in mein Baumhaus krabbelte, sah ich in den Spiegel und merkte, dass meine Schwarze Leggings und mein blaues Oberteil leicht blutig waren und meine Augen rot und geschwollen waren, nach dem ganzen weinen. Gute Sache, dass ich extra Klamotten für den Notfall im Baumhaus aufbewahrte. Nachdem ich meine Klamotten wechselte und mich gesäubert hatte, ging ich in das Haus meiner Eltern. Mom war im Moment in der Küche während Dad gegangen war, um mit der stationären Marinebasis zu reden.

Als ich in die Küche ging, konnte ich es nicht mehr halten und lies ein Schwaches "Mommy..." raus. Ich war nicht daran gewöhnt, das Erwachsene mir halfen. Die einzigen Leute die mir geholfen haben, wenn ich mich nicht gut gefühlt hatte, waren meine Oma und meine Mutter, aber nachdem Oma gestorben war hatte ich nur noch meine Mom, die schon bald anfing mich die meiste Zeit zu ignorieren, wenn ich sie brauchte, aber hier.... hier hatte ich eine neue Mom und Dad und ich wusste nicht, ob sie sich kümmern, wenn ich Hilfe oder Geborgenheit brauchte.

Mom sah mich so schnell an, dass ich dachte sie würde sich ihren Nacken brechen. Ihre Augen waren weit geöffnet. Es musste wegen dem Klang meiner Stimme sein. "Süße? Was ist los? Bist du verletzt?" Fragte sie und wischte ihre Hände an einem Handtuch ab und kniete sich vor mir auf Augenhöhe hin.

"...Ich..." ein Schluchzen entkam mir. Ich konnte nichts sagen und stand nur weinend da.

Plötzlich fühlte ich, wie sie mich umarmte. Ich bekam nicht viele Umarmungen in meinen vorherigen leben, also klammerte ich mich an meine momentane Mutter als ich noch stärker weinte.

Mom versprach mir, dass sie nichts Dad sagen würde über mein plötzlichen Charakterwechsel, nachdem ich sie anflehte ihm nichts zu sagen. Später erzählte ich ihr, es war wegen einem realistischen Albtraum, den ich hatte... Ich glaube, sie hat mir nur zur Hälfte geglaubt.

Weiteres Jahr später...

Es hat Monate gebraucht bis ich komfortabel genug war zu töten. Meine Maske half mir und ich merkte wie ich langsam anfing zu akzeptieren, das töten ab sofort zu meinem Leben gehörte. Tiere für Essen zu töten war nun akzeptabel für mich, aber einfach töten, ohne guten Grund, war nicht erlaubt, das ging gegen mein Kodex. Niemals jemand verletzten ohne guten Grund.

Selbstverteidigung.

Schutz.

Überleben.

Das wären akzeptable regeln, an die ich mich hielt.

Ich habe keine Menschen getötet und ich bin mir sicher, dass ich niemals dazu in der Lage sein werde, aber zumindest kann ich sie jetzt verletzten, falls sie eine dieser drei regeln überschreiten. Töten ist etwas das passieren wird, wenn ich keine andere Chance hätte. Ich hoffe wirklich, dass ich nicht meinen eigene Kodex breche.

Meine Zielsicherheit und mein Nahkampf haben sich großartig entwickelt. Ich habe auch angefangen gifte und paralysierende pflanzen zu studieren, welche ich benutzen könnte, um meine Darts damit zu beschichten oder Senbons, wenn ich welche finden kann. Ich stoppte den bogen zu verwenden, sobald ich dazu in der Lage war, ziele mit meinen Messern zu treffen. Mein Nahkampf war ein mix aus marine Training, boxen, allgemeine Selbstverteidigung und ein paar von Sanji's angriffen an die ich mich erinnerte (Hauptsächlich seine Drehungen). Aber wenn ich eins wählen müsste, dann ist mein Messer werfen vieeeeeel besser-

Dad war wieder ein Marinesoldat... aber er kam einmal jeden Monat für eine Woche besuchen, also war es okay.

Ich stellte sicher, dass ich jeden Tag etwas Zeit mit Mom verbrachte und nicht nur ständig trainiere. Zudem wollte ich ihr auch keine Sorge bereiten.

Als ich aufwachte, fühlte ich einen Schauer meine rücken herunterrutschen. Heute.... war kein guter Tag und ich wusste nicht warum, ich hatte einfach nur ein schlechtes gefühl..

Ich blieb nah an meiner Mom und blickte die ganze Zeit durch die Stadt, als wir einkaufen gingen. Gegen Abend dachte ich, dass meine Instinkte vielleicht falsch waren, und so entschied ich, stattdessen ein paar paralysierende pflanzen zu sammeln. Ich nahm ein paar Plastik Taschen und Gummihandschuhe mit meinem Wurfmessern. Ich ging raus in den Wald durch das Loch.

Im Moment trug ich schwarze Leggings und ein rotes Sommerkleid mit einem schwarzen Gürtel um meine Hüfte. Ich hatte schulterlange Haare und nach einigen sturen Aussetzer, indem ich meine Haare einfach mit einer Schere abgeschnitten hatte, erlaubten sie mir meine Haare kurz zu halten. Ich ging nicht nochmal durch die Hölle lange Haare zu haben.

Nachdem ich einige paralysierende pflanzen gesammelt hatte, ging ich zurück nach Hause, aber ein plötzliches Schuss Geräusch, ließ mich aufschauen... Ich sah Rauch von meinem Dorf kommen. Ich spürte, wie Schauer meine rücken runterliefen. "Mom?", flüsterte ich mit geweiteten Augen.

Ich sprintete zurück nachhause. Da ich schlecht mit Richtungen war, auch wenn ich nirgendwo in der Nähe von Zoro's Level war, hatte es mich einige Zeit gekostet, die Inselbegebenheiten zu lernen, indem ich jeden Tag immer ein bisschen weiter weg vom Dorf ging. Jetzt kannte ich sie allerdings wie meine Westentasche was mir half schnell an mein Baumhaus anzukommen. Ich nahm alle meine Darts, paralysierende pflanzen und Waffen und tat sie in meine Tasche. Ich ließ nur mein alten Bogen und Pfeile versteckt.

Schnell aber mit Vorsicht, ging ich in das Haus. Ich sah mich um und fand kaputte Möbel. Ich behielt meine Maske auf, erlaubte meinen Emotionen nicht mich zu überwältigen, nur konnte ich die tränen nicht zurückhalten, die von meinem neutralen Gesicht fielen, als ich mein durchwühltes Haus ansah.

Ich hoffte sie war okay, aber sobald ich meinen eigene Raum betrat, fühlte ich wie meine Welt zerbrach... Mom und Dad lagen in ihrer eigen Pfütze aus Blut, nicht bewegend und nicht atmend.

Meine Maske brach. Ich fiel auf meine knie neben ihnen, zu schockiert um zu sprechen.

NEINNEINNEIN! NICHT SIE! BITTE NICHT! ICH KANN NICHT OHNE SIE! ICH WILL NICHT ALLEINE SEIN... bitte... Mommy... Daddy... geht nicht... lasst.... verlasst mich nicht... ich habe angst.... bitte, kommt zurück... ich liebe euch so sehr... bitte...

Plötzlich hörte ich etwas aufeinander prallen. Jemand war unten... aber... ich kann sie nicht verlassen... Ich starrte die Körper meine Eltern an. Ihre Hände lagen aufeinander. Ich schluckte mein Schluchzen runter, dass beinahe rauskam. Ich stand mit zitternden knien auf, ein funkel erschien in meine Augen. Ich wusste, ich muss mich übergebe. Ich ging schnell zur nächsten Mülltonne und spuckte mein Mittagsessen wieder aus. Mit meiner verbleibenden Kraft krabbelte ich in meinen Schrank und versteckte mich unter Klamotten. Ich lag darin zusammengerollt und hoffte, ich sah wie ein Klamottenberg aus... versuchte nicht zu atmen... als ich schritte hörte.

"Wir haben zwei tote hier! Ein Mann und eine Frau. Einer sieht so aus als wäre er ein Marine Offizier gewesen." sagte eine männliche stimme.

"Ich weiß, Ich glaube Marcus hat die zwei getötet. Wollte auf die hübsche Frau, aber Ella tötete sie. Du weißt ja wie Ella wird, wenn sie eifersüchtig ist." sagte eine weibliche stimme.

Ich stellte sicher ich erinnerte mich an die namen.. Marcus und Ella.

"Ich glaube, die beiden haben auch ein Kind, da ist ein Baumhaus. Ich war dazu in der lag hineinzuschauen, aber es war niemand drin. Das Kind muss weggelaufen sein." sagte die weibliche enttäuscht. Ich bin froh, dass ich das Loch verdeckte, bevor ich ging.

"Tz, wenn es das getan hat, dann hat vielleicht einer der anderen sie gefangen. Dieser Ort scheint nicht zu viele Kinder zu haben, also müssen wir so viele lebend fangen wie möglich. Ich glaube nicht, dass die Himmelsdrachenmenschen mit nur ein paar Sklaven zufrieden sein werden." sagte der Mann.

Sklaven Jäger. Mein Gesicht wurde blasser und mein Herzschlag wurde schneller, aber ich tat mein bestes nicht zu viel zu atmen, was zunehmend schwerer wurde.

"Lass uns gehen, wir möchten doch nicht beschuldigt werden nachzulassen", sagte die Frau.

Sobald mein Observationshaki mir sagte, dass sie unser Familienhaus verließen, warf ich die Klamotten schnell von mir und schnappte nach Luft. Ich musste hier raus und das schnell! Ich breitete mein Observationshaki aus und suchte nach überlebenden. Nur 10 von 40 waren am Leben und alle 10 wurden an einem Platz mit 20 unbekannten Signaturen gehalten. Ich zählte alle unbekannten Signaturen auf der Insel. 60 Leute... oh Gott.. Ich musste weg!

Ich sprintete zurück zum Baumhaus, ich griff mein Bogen und Pfeile und ging rüber zum Loch in den Wald. Es waren 30 in der Stadt, 20 beim Schiff und 10 hier draußen also musste ich vorsichtig sein. Ich tat mein bestes die unwahrscheinlichste Route zu nehmen, nur zweimal musste ich mich verstecken in dem ich auf einem Ast kletterte, damit sie mich nicht sahen. Ich war so froh, dass ich klettern gelernt habe!

Nach eine weile, ich erreichte den Ast, aber jetzt kam der schwierigste teil... ich wusste nicht wie ich die Insel verlasse. Scheiße!

Ich griff in meine Haare zog daran, als ich über eine Möglichkeit nachdachte die Insel zu verlassen. Ich könnte mich auf ihr Schiff schleichen, oder warten bis sie die Insel verließen oder ich baute ein Floß, aber die letzte Möglichkeit war unmöglich, da ich nicht wusste wie man eins baut. Die zweite Option war sehr schwierig da ich nicht wusste, wann sie gingen und die Chance besteht, dass sie mich fanden. Die erste war die schlimmste Möglichkeit, ich wollte mich nicht an einem Sklavenhändlerschiff anhängen und sie könnten mich einfacher finden, da ich dann in dem gegnerischen Gebiet war!

Ich nahm ein tiefen Atemzug und sah ein Fass in der Nähe des Schiffes, dass niemand beschützte, sie waren gefüllt mit Sachen von der Insel, mit ein paar weiteren leeren. Ich könnte versuchen was Ruffy versuchte, aber ich weiß nicht, ob mein Glück dafür reichte.

Ich nahm zwei lange Stöcke und ein paar Apfel, schob es ins Wasser, kletterte rein und schloss den Deckel, bevor ich zwei löcher gegenüber voneinander ins Fass machte mit einem meiner Messer. Ich schob die Stöcke durch und fing an Richtung Meer zu paddeln, es war schwierig, aber ich war dazu in der lag es zu machen, auch wenn ich pausen machen musste, nachdem ich sicher war weit genug vom Schiff entfernt zu sein.

Ein Tag später...

ICH MUSS INS BADEZIMMER! GENAU JETZT VERDAMMT!

Komm schon, Komm schon! Eine Insel, bitte! Bitte Mister Engel oder was auch immer du bist. Ich sah durchs Dritte Loch, dass ich geschnitzt hatte.

Ich glaube nach Stunden von gebeten bekam ich endlich eine Antwort als ich eine vollgeschneite Insel sah.a

...

...

BOB! DU SADISTISCHES FUCKING STÜCK VON EINEM AFFENARSCH, ICH WERDE DICH ERWÜRGEN SOBALD ICH DICH SEHE UND BETE, DASS DU MICH NICHT MIT EINEM MESSER SIEHST! DENN DAS ERSTE WAS ICH TUN WERDE IST ES DEINE ZUNGE UND AUGEN AUSZUSTECHEN UND DANN WERDE ICH DICH HÄUTEN WIE EINER DIESER HASEN! ICH HABE GENUG HORROR FILME GESEHEN UM AN GENÜGEND WEGE ZU DENKEN, DICH LEIDEN ZU LASSEN!

ICH WERDE NICHT MEINEN ARSCH ABFRIEREN, NACH STUNDEN IM MEER IN EINEM FASS ZU VERBRINGEN! ICH HASSE DIE KÄLTE!

UND- waaaaarte...... ich sah die Insel genau an, sah mir jedes Detil an und dann traf es mich im Gesicht.

...

....

...

Oooooooooohhhhhh, vergiss was ich zuvor gesagt habe bitte!~

ICH HABE MINION ERREICHT! Jetzt muss ich nur noch herausfinden WANN ich bin....

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo! Luciana-tami hier! Nochmal eine schnelle Erinnerung, dass die Geschichte nicht von mir ist, sondern von ReiTheCS auf Archieveofourown! Ich habe ihre Erlaubnis in den Kommentaren von kapitel 24 bekommen, die Geschichte auf deutsch zu übersetzen und sie hier zu Posten! Die gibt es im Übrigen auch auf Wattpad! Zudem ist auch zu sagen, dass dies keine 1 zu 1 Übersetzung ist. Ich habe einige Sachen verändert (vor allem Sprichwörter) um ein möglichst angenehmes Lese Erlebnis zu gestalten! Ich hoffe ihr hattet auch viel Spaß beim lesen und lernt die Geschichte so sehr zu lieben wie ich!!!!
> 
> Thanks for allowing me to translate it!


End file.
